Princess Kalasin
by MotherNature1
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Princess Kalasin for the four years she was at King's Reach? me too. Will be romanceactionadventure...


A/N:: Did anyone else ever wonder what happened to Princess Kalasin for the four years she was away with the countess at King's Reach (pg. 258 of Squire.) ? Well, here's what I think happened.  
  
Boredom. That was the stench that reeked throughout the carriage. Kalasin had been smelling it for a good seven hours now as she was forced to ride through the country side. The young Princess stuck her nose and eyes outside the window for a look at what was passing her by.   
  
A forced cough made her jump back and look at her riding companion to see what the matter was now. The Duchess of King's Reach, A woman of about her mothers years, though lacking her mothers beautiful looks. She donned a silk ruby dress with black lacing. Her hair was thinning and a light brown, with streaks of gray starting to appear. For all she wasn't very big, Kalasin was almost her height with two or three inches to go, she was very intimidating. Her nose was small and pointy and her eyes large and sharp.   
  
"Princess, you mustn't expose yourself like that to the unknown riders out there. What if one of those barbarians from Galla spotted you and recognized you for being the King's eldest daughter?"  
  
"Sorry lady." Kalasin sighed and folded her hands in her lap delicately. Though underneath her white gloves her fingers were white with rage. It was the only place where she could show her anger, anywhere else was highly improper according to the duchess.   
  
She wasn't angry more or less, that the duchess was forcing her to stay in the carriage at all times. She was more upset that she was being forced to leave her home at all!   
  
"We're sending you to King's Reach for a little while dear. So you can learn the necessities for becoming a Queen." Her mother had told her a fortnight ago.   
  
"Why? Roald isn't going anywhere to learn to be a King."  
  
"Roald is becoming a Knight, and therefore, is going to have a knight master." Her father added.  
  
"But Roald's not going to learn to be a King! Why do I have to learn to be a Queen!" Her temper began to rise, showing it self with the flushing of her cheeks and the narrowing of her eyes. "It's not fair! I don't want to be a Princess!"  
  
"Darling, please-."  
  
"NO why is it you are chaging everything!" she yelled at her parents. At anyother time she would have stopped, nodded her head and walked away. But not this time. They had gone too far. "Dad was taught by Grandpa how to be a King, but now Roald doesn't have to be. Mom-you ran away from your home because you wanted to fight and didn't want to be queen! I want to fight! I want to be a page and yet even though the law says I may you're not letting me! And now I'm being forced to be sent away to a place I've never been to, for how many years, to learn to do a job I do not want!"   
  
The King and Queen sat very silently listening to their daughters fight. The only sound was the drumming of the Kings fingers against his Chair. "You're also making Roald marry a Yamini foreigner. Why? For peace? BE NICE TO THEM! We've never had a problem with them before and now you want it permanently sealed that we never will by FORCING him to marry someone who he does not know or love? You had a choice on whom to marry, so did mother! WHY CANT WE!?"   
  
"BECAUSE WE ARE DOING WHAT IS BEST FOR YOU!" the Queen shouted. Kalasin didn't retreat though she very much would have liked to. Her mother who was normally so eerily beautiful was now the image of a fire demon. This is why her people never wanted to cross her.   
  
"No." Kalasin whispered. "You're not. You're doing what is best for you." Turning on her heals she began to walk out of the hall.  
  
"Kalasin." Her father called after her. "Kalasin come here!" Her only reply was to shut the door on their faces.   
  
And now, two weeks later here she was. Obeying her parents command. She looked at the woman sitting across from her and frowned. She was asleep. In most cases, the soft bumps of the road would have put the princess to sleep too, but not in this condition.   
  
Not this time.  
  
Sticking her head fully out of the window she turned to look this way and that. Tall grass surrounded both sides of the carriage, trees covered the boarders in the distance. The sky was a clear blue with two or three white fluffy clouds floating overhead. The sound of horse hooves and wheels filled her ears. Turning to look behind them, she saw they had twenty men riding. Fifteen were armed and ready incase someone attempted to attack the riders. The other five pulled a giant cart filled with the things the Princess would need for the following four years. Ahead of her were four men leading the horses pulling them, while another ten men road ahead with bows and spears.   
  
'If they're so worried about us being attacked…why isn't anyone protecting the sides?' she sighed knowing it was pointless to ask anyone. Anytime she tried to talk to them, and ask them questions about war they only smiled and turned away. As if her knowing what a sword was, was cute.   
  
She pulled the curtain back more and leaned out so her upper half was outside. Bouncing along she suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Sir!" She called to no one in particular.   
  
"Aye?" one man answered. She supposed it was one of the drivers from the way his voice seemed to come from in front.   
  
"Sir I need to stop, My legs grow tired and stiff, and…and I must relieve myself."  
  
"Princess, we are under strict orders not to stop until we reached the Fiefdom. I am truly sorry, but I'm afraid you must wait until we reach out destination." Kalasin growled to herself.   
  
"And how long is that sir?"  
  
"Another half day's ride your highness." Kalasin turned and looked at the man she was conversing with.   
  
"You mean to tell me, I'm to wait another six hours before I can pee?! How ridiculous is that?" She heard him chuckle.  
  
"Very, princess, but their majesties did warn us you may try to escape and that we were not to stop until we reached our destination."   
  
"Fine, then tell the King that he should be the one to clean up my mess on his new carriage."  
  
"Will do your highness." He laughed.   
  
"What is your name sir?" she liked the sound of his voice, a deep tenor. He sounded like her God-father the baron of Pirates Swoop, George.   
  
"William, Princess. William Lairise."  
  
"Common born?"  
  
"Aye." She swung around to sit on the window ledge hoping to get a look at him. She didn't.   
  
"Well William…Is there anyway we could stop for a moment? It really is a matter of life or death."   
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"If I mess the seats here, the duchess may die from the improperness of it all. A lady should not be forced to hold her blatter."  
  
"Milady, no offense is intended…but I don't really think you have to 'go' as badly as you claim you do." Kalasin opened her mouth to object. "Back home, kids do a dance and whine when they have to relieve themselves as much as you say you must."   
  
"Alright!" she threw her hands up in defeat. "I'm terribly bored." She sighed.  
  
"Now that, I can help you with highness." Kalasin tilted her head in surprise as she heard William shout to the train of people. "THE PRINCESS IS BORED! WHO SHALL ENTERTAIN HER?" Kalasin laughed as five young men rode up to the carriage window startling the poor countess awake with their games and small talk.   
  
Many hours later Kalasin lay dozing against the soft seats wishing desperately to be done with the ride. With every passing moment her eyelids grew heavier with sleep yet she promised herself she would not fall asleep until they reached her new prison.   
  
The countess was once again sleeping. Trusting her servants to wake her the moment home was in view. The Princess had a momentary thought of poking the countess awake just to hear her squabble and thought better of it.   
  
The hushed sounds of crickets and owls filled the land around them. Even the horses sounded exhausted. Their heavy breathing and lazy steps begging for a rest. Just when Kalasin had finally given into the temptation of rest a small cry echoed in the window.  
  
"Highness, Countess, we've arrived." How William could sound so awake at this hour she had no idea. Kalasin was suddenly wide awake. The lady across from her on the other hand, still lay dead to the world. "Lady Eleanor?"   
  
"Let her sleep," Kalasin answered. "When we are inside the gates send the Count to arise her. Heaven knows it's a hard ride sitting in a carriage all day." She replied sarcastically. William laughed.   
  
"Of course,"   
  
Another half an hour and they rode to a stop. Kalasin glanced at the ground in disbelief. After thirteen hours of solid riding she had simply grown to believe the earth always moved. Footsteps crunched on the rocks outside the door. The creak of the handle was music to the young princess' ears as the door leading her to the outside world opened.   
  
A man in his late thirties, with medium brown hair, slightly retreating for a wide forehead stood in front of her. His eyes were thin and she guessed brown to match his hair. Laugh lines were etched around his thin mouth and eyes making him look jolly and sweet. Like that of a father. He was tall, she guessed at least six foot. He was dressed plainly in white cotton shirt, and tan pants.   
  
"Your Highness," he bowed deeply. Kalasin grinned wide eyed.   
  
"William, I thank you for all you've done on this trip." He offered a hand for her to step down.  
  
"Anything princess."  
  
"I hope to see you around?" he bowed and stepped in the carriage to rouse the countess. Kalasin looked around at her new home. It was very large, with seven towers, and the flag of King's Reach flying from each. Two flags were now pulled up, signaling the count and countess were present. One was left at half mast, saying the heir was away. She wondered why her own personal flag was not being drawn when a memory of her stay with Roald at Pirates Swoop a few summers ago came to mind. The royal family didn't need to be posted everywhere so bluntly so the enemy would know where they were at all times her mother had told them.   
  
Men hustled by her with chests full of her clothing and possessions. Looking behind her she saw a village full of houses, some lit with people still about. Fields and fields of crops were growing off in the distance, and the whole fief was surrounded by trees and water. A mountain lay off in the far off distance. Tusaine? Or Tyra? She wondered.   
  
"Follow me highness, if you please. I'm to show you your new chambers." Kalasin glanced back at the countess who was drowsily being led out of the carriage. She sighed.  
  
"Very well." Lifting her skirts she quickly followed behind the lanky youth silently praying to the goddess the next few years would go by swiftly.   
  
A/N:: Ok that's just an opening chapter… it's going to get interesting trust me lol. Please read and review 


End file.
